


Naked

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, oral sex (both ways), reader is self-conscious without makeup, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You are Roger’s girlfriend but he hasn’t seen you without makeup yet and you’re scared of what he will think of you when he does.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as 70's!Roger but it's not specified in the fic.
> 
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

It was a long day at the studio. The boys had been arguing for what seemed like hours, about one single line in the song they were working on. You thought both versions sounded great, but they were too stubborn to admit that.

“I’m not changing the lyrics,” Roger yelled at Freddie. “It’s my song and I wrote it this way for a reason!”

“But it would be so much better if…”

“No!”

“I think we should take a break,” John suggested, completely fed up with the constant fighting of his bandmates. “Maybe we’ll find a solution tomorrow.”

“There’s no need for a solution,” Roger told him angrily. “That line is perfect the way it is.”

“Oh, _come on,_ ” Freddie rolled his eyes. “Do you _really_ think that?”

“Yes, I do, Fred,” Roger shouted.

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this,” John sighed, standing up. “I’m leaving. Now.”

“I’m going with you,” Brian said. “I’m tired. I think we could all benefit from getting some rest.”

Roger and Freddie looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. Rog still looked mad, but Freddie seemed to calm down a bit.

“I think they might be right. We can talk about this tomorrow,” Freddie said.

“Okay,” Roger gave in.

They packed their equipment, then you all walked out of the studio.

“So, do you wanna come over?” Roger turned to you. “You could sleep over at my place tonight.”

“Um… I don’t know,” you told him. “I have to go to work early tomorrow.”

It was a lie and Roger knew it. The real reason you didn’t want to stay at his place was because he hasn’t seen you without makeup yet and you were scared of what he would think, but you didn’t want to tell him that.

“(Y/N)”, he said seriously, looking into your eyes. “Why don’t you want to ever stay over at my place? I don’t understand. We hang out all the time, we had sex, and you were okay with making our relationship official and meeting my friends, but you still don’t want to stay at my place for the night. Am I doing something wrong?”

You looked him in the eye, swallowing hard. He looked genuinely hurt. Maybe it was time you told him the truth.

“Okay, but please don’t laugh at me.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“So, the thing is… You haven’t seen me without makeup and I’m afraid you won’t like my face without it,” you blurted out. You held your breath, watching the ground under your feet, as if those gray stones were the most interesting things you’ve ever seen.

“Hey,” Roger said in a gentle voice. “Look at me.”

You did.

“You don’t need to be worried,” he assured you, stepping closer and pulling you in his arms. “Yes, I like the way you do your make-up but I know it’s not how your face looks naturally.”

“Yeah, I know but…”

“No ‘but’. You have nothing to fear, I swear. I mean, I’ve seen you naked many times, do you really think seeing you without makeup could make me like you less?”

“I know it’s not logical,” you whispered, feeling ashamed. “Being naked is different.”

“Okay, I get it. But I can promise you that my feelings for you won’t change at all.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, hugging him tight.

“So, what do you say? Still wanna go home tonight?” he questioned.

“No,” you smiled, your face still buried in his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

When you arrived at Roger’s place, you were still a bit anxious. When he noticed it, he suggested you just sit down on the couch to cuddle and have a cup of tea.

“(Y/N),” Roger started once you both settled down. “I hope you don’t think I’m trying to force you into anything. I just enjoy your company so much that I miss you terribly every time you go home in the evening. I would love to sleep next to you and I’m sure you’re beautiful without makeup. But if you’re not ready, I understand.”

“Rog,” you smiled at him, cupping his cheek with your hand. “I know you wouldn’t force me if I didn’t want to do this. But I do. I’m just a bit scared, that’s all.”

“Is there any way I can make this easier for you?”

“You already did, love,” you told him, giving him a peck on the lips, then getting up and heading to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I can do this,” you told yourself, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. You had removed all your makeup, and you were ready to go back to the living room to Roger.

You took a deep breath then walked out, trying to look more confident than you felt.

You closed the door behind you then looked around the room but Roger was nowhere to be found.

“Rog?” you called out.

“I’m in my bedroom,” you heard his voice.

When you entered the room, you saw Roger sitting on his bed with a book in hand. He looked up when he noticed you, smiling warmly.

You didn’t say anything, you just stood in the doorway awkwardly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he told you and you knew he meant it by the look in his eyes. “Come here.”

You climbed into bed next to him and he tossed the book on his nightstand.

“I hope you aren’t worried anymore,” he said, rolling over to be on top of you.

“I’m not,” you giggled.

Roger grinned before leaning down and kissing your neck. You moaned when he sucked on the spot he knew was the most sensitive. You snaked your arms around him, pulling up his shirt, digging your fingers into his bare back.

When he felt your arms around him, Rog pulled away from you, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. You took the opportunity to sit up as well, getting rid of your own shirt. Roger grinned at you when he saw you were wearing his favorite bra. He cupped your breasts through the fabric, then unclasped it and helped you take it off.

You lay down again as Roger undid your pants and pulled it down along with your panties. You were now lying naked in front of him, and for the first time, there was no makeup covering your face. You were completely bare, but you didn’t feel insecure at all. Roger was looking over you with so much hunger in his eyes that the only things you could feel were lust and anticipation.

He leaned down and peppered your chest with kisses. You moaned when he took one of your nipples in his mouth, licking and biting it gently.

He soon moved on, kissing down your stomach, then hovering over your core. You could feel his warm breath on your labia but he didn’t touch you.

You groaned in frustration, which made Roger chuckle.

“Don’t tease me,” you told him. “Please.”

He didn’t answer, but stuck his tongue out, swirling it around your clit.

You bucked your hips, desperate for more friction, but Rog held you down.

“Stay still,” he warned you. “Or I’ll stop.”

He dived back in, licking your clit and your core.

You looked at him. It was a glorious view, seeing him between your legs, his eyes closed, and his blond hair all over your thighs.

Just when you started to really enjoy yourself, Roger pulled away.

He got up and pulled down his pants and underwear.

Before he could climb back on the bed, you stood up and kissed him hard. You pulled him flush to your body, his erection pressing against your stomach.

You backed him against the nearest wall, getting on your knees in front of him.

When you looked up at him, his eyes were clouded with lust, anticipating your next move. You kept eye-contact with him as you took his hard dick in your hands.

He gasped as you started pumping your hand up and down his shaft, and when you took him in your mouth, he let out the most sinful moan you’ve ever heard.

“Oh, fuck, please stop or I’ll come,” he breathed out after a while.

You let go of him and stood up. The moment you were standing he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

“Jump,” he ordered while tightening his grip on you.

When you did, he spun you around, slamming your back against the wall.

He started thrusting into you without warning.

“Oh my god, Rog,” you whined, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for some stability. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, sucking hickeys into your skin.

You both groaned as he quickened his pace. When you started moving your hips in synch with his thrusts, his cock hit your G-spot with every movement, and you lost it.

“Fuck, Rog, oh my god.”

And with that, you came hard, shouting a string of curse words.

Roger followed shortly after, when he felt your walls clench around him. He threw his head back as he orgasmed and you took the opportunity to lean down and suck a hickey into his neck.

After he came down from his high, he pulled out of you, putting you down on the ground.

“That was amazing,” he panted with a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah,” you agreed, holding onto his arms for balance.

 

* * *

 

You groaned when you heard an alarm clock go off somewhere on the other side of the room.

It took you a moment to register that it was now morning and you were in Roger’s bed. His arms were wrapped around you from behind and you were both naked.

You smiled when you remembered how well last night went.

“Rog, wake up.”

You turned around to face Roger. He opened his eyes slightly.

“Ugh, what’s that sound?” he asked.

“You don’t recognize your own alarm clock?” you asked giggling.

“It’s too early for me to recognize anything,” he mumbled. “Turn it off, please.”

You got up and walked over to his desk.

“Why is it on your desk anyway? Shouldn’t it be on the nightstand?”

“No, it used to be there but it didn’t work, I could turn it off too easily, then fall back asleep. I kept being late for recording sessions.”

“I see,” you smiled, walking back to him after you turned off the alarm clock.

“What do you say we make breakfast together?” he asked, sitting up and pulling you in his lap.

“I’d love that,” you nodded.

“It was so good to wake up next to you,” he told you, giving you a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad we finally took this step.”

“Me, too,” you agreed. “You know what? You could stay over at my place tonight,” you suggested.

“Good idea,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
